Uno Más
by LibrosVoladores
Summary: Sherlock tiene algunas manías y reglas tontas pero otras son realmete absurdas. Sherlolly como cannon.


Hola a todos! Aqui traigo un segundo fic de Sherlock, es mucho más corto pero espero que lo disfruten. La historia puede o no ser continuacio del mi anterior fic llamado _Herencia Genética._

Como ya saben, solamente la historia es mia, los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Uno más

Molly Hooper siempre fue una persona madrugadora, puntual y sobre todo una mujer dedicada a su trabajo; con los años esto se hizo aún más notorio ya que siempre era la primera en llegar al hospital. No es que estuviera fascinada con la idea de manipular cadáveres pero se sentía realizada luego de hacer un buen diagnostico y ser útil a los jefes de policía.

Ese día en particular no fue diferente a los otros pues llegó a la morgue a las seis de la mañana, comenzó a trabajar después de colocarse el delantal blanco y los guantes. Leyó en papeleo para estar al tanto de quienes eran sus nuevos pacientes. La suerte estaba de su lado ya que no habían llegado muchos desde la noche anterior.

Comenzó con lo que, a simple vista, parecía un caso de muerte por vejez:

Nombre _: Albert Collins._

Edad: 67.

Lugar de hallazgo: _Cama_.

Hora del hallazgo: _4:25 a.m._

Posible causa de muerte: _Ataque al corazón._

-Muy bien Albert, vamos a ver que me dice tu cuerpo sobre tu muerte.

El día fue pasando, estaba escribiendo el diagnóstico del cuarto cadáver cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sherlock Holmes. Las manos de Molly comenzaron a ser más lenta al escribir, como era habitual cada vez que aparecía ese espécimen de hombre.

La vejez comenzó a dar señal en Sherlock: unas cuantas canas a los costados de las orejas, pequeñas líneas alrededor de los ojos o las dulces arrugas que aparecia cuando reía. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, los sentimiento de Molly no minimizaron en nada desde aquel primer momento que sintió algo por él.

-¡Sherlock! No sabía que vendrías hoy.

-Denise Marshall- dijo Sherlock en modo de saludo mientras se encaminaba a su posición -veintiocho años, fue encontrada hace una semana, quiero ver el cadáver y las copias de las fotografías sacadas en la escena del crimen.

-¿Denise Marshall? El cadáver ya fue llevado a la funeraria hace cinco días atrás. Pero puedo buscar las fotos.

-Eso debe servir de algo.

Se encaminaron hacia el pequeño despacho donde guardaban toda la información de los cadáveres. Molly encontró las fotos y se las pasó a Sherlock, mientras ella leía el diagnóstico.

-Suicidio, encontrada en el sótano colgada de una cuerda atada a su cuello.

-No fue suicidio- Sherlock señaló la foto -¿Qué clase de mujer se maquilla la cara y pinta sus uñas antes de suicidarse? Además, mira el banco que utilizó para subir.

Molly observo pero no encontró nada raro en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?

-Está más lejos de lo que ella podría haberla tirado con la fuerza de sus piernas, obviamente alguien más fue quien quitó el banco de allí. Fue un suicidio forzado- entregó las fotos y sacó su celular -solo Lestrade aprobaría esto como un simple suicidio.

Sherlock no paró de teclear el celular mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta pero su intento de salir fue fallido cuando chocó con una chica, esta llevaba el cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros y tenía unos ojos verdes y brillante de felicidad.

-Lo siento- la muchacha pareció sorprendida de encontrarse cara a cara con el detective pero tardo menos de tres segundos en reponer las muecas de su rostro y comenzó a buscar por la habitación, cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba lo hizo notar con un grito.

-¡Fui aceptada!- la chica salió corriendo hacia Molly y la rodeó con sus brazos, la patólogo sin dudar correspondió el abrazo.

-Sabía que entrarías, amor- unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Molly -. Mi niña entró a Oxford.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo la joven no paraba de nombrar todos los preparativos para la mudanza y las clases que tomaría. En este estado de felicidad Molly se dio cuenta, para sorpresa suya, que el detective no se había marchado aún y observaba la escena con curiosidad.

-¡Los muchachos tienen que saberlo! Ve y cuentales la buena noticia- dijo abrazando a su hija por última vez -Esta noche celebraremos en casa.

-Gracias, mummy.

Sherlock seguía en el mismo lugar, observando por donde se fue la joven, parecía cautivado por la escena que había presenciado hace unos segundos.

-Esto es una tontería, Sherlock.

-Molly- quiso silenciar Sherlock a la mujer, pero fue inútil.

-¡Es cierto! esta regla de no mezclar trabajo y familia es una estupidez de las grandes.

-No es una estupidez, Molly. Durante las horas en familia no hay caso y en el trabajo no hay familia ¿No fue eso lo que acordamos?.

-¡Toda regla tiene su excepción! Tu hija acaba de ser aceptada en una de las mejores universidades de todo el país- Molly se acercó hasta el detective y lo tomó de la cara- y tú, mi querido Sherlock, mueres por darle un abrazo y llevarla a tomar un helado.

-Lestrade puede esperar- dijo luego de mirar un largo rato a los ojos de su esposa.

-Lestrade puede esperar- repitió sonriendo y Sherlock salió corriendo por la puerta, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando volvió a entrar con la misma prisa -¿Qué olvidaste?

El no contestó pero plantó un beso a su esposa que hizo a Molly soñar en todo el día.

-Gracias por darme hijos tan perfectos.

-De nada- jugó Molly.

-Podríamos hacer otro- bromeo medio en serio.

-¡Oh, no! Will fue el último, ya hablamos de esto Sherlock.

-Lo discutiremos en casa, ahora tengo que alcanzar a Violet- la volvió a besar y salió por segunda vez del despacho.

Molly se quedó trabajando todo el día en la morgue, y por suerte para ella solo los muertos podían escuchar las risitas de felicidad que daba cada diez segundos. _Un bebé más, podría ser._

* * *

N/A: *Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado! De nuevo, muchas gracias a Anitha que corrigió el fic!

*Si leyeron el anterior fic deben entender que Sherlock y Molly tuvieron un hijo más desde entonces, es decir que eso nos deja con: Hamish, Violet y Will. Y quien sabe.. tal vez tengan uno más despues de esto.

*Se que apareció muy poco Violet en este fic, pero ya hare otro donde puedan apreciar la pequeña arrogante que me imagino en mi mente. ¡Espero sus críticas!


End file.
